


i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) by yodasyoyo

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, M/M, POV Stiles, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Stiles avait six ans quand il entendit, pour la première fois, la voix de Derek dans sa tête. Ou l'histoire de deux personnes ayant un lien d'âmes, dans un univers où les liens d'âmes n'existent pas





	i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) by yodasyoyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563851) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> Titre : i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)  
> Auteur : yodasyoyo  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION ! 
> 
> Notes de l’auteur : Le titre et les citations qui commencent et finissent cette fic, proviennent du poème i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) par ee cummings.  
> J’ai commencé à lire le livre Unspoken (titre US) de Sarah Rees Brennan, et je n’ai pas beaucoup avancé, mais j’ai beaucoup aimé l’idée d’un lien télépathique inexplicable, donc je l’ai volé et je l’ai sterek-isé.

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)_

_i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear, and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing, my darling)_

 

Stiles avait six ans quand il entendit, pour la première fois, la voix de Derek dans sa tête. Il jouait aux super-héros dans l'arrière-cour et il était tombé du mur. Il était allongé là, recroquevillé dans la saleté, trop effrayé pour bouger. Son bras lui _fait mal._ Au fur et à mesure que le choc s'effaçait, il se mit à pleurer à pleurer, de gros sanglots ne cessaient de le secouer et, d'épaisses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit pour la première fois.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Les pleurs de Stiles se calmèrent alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne ici, mais il entendait la voix aussi clairement que le jour. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

La voix était là, à nouveau. C'était une voix d'enfant. Du moins, il était presque sûr que c'en était une, mais il ne voyait aucun autre enfant autour de lui. Quand il se tortilla pour regarder autour, son bras brûlait de douleur. Il s'enroula sur lui-même alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler.

"Je suis tombé", sanglota misérablement Stiles, "et m-mon bras me fait vraiment mal."

_Où est ta maman ?_

C'était dans sa tête, réalisa-t-il. La voix était dans sa tête. Il pouvait sentir de chaudes sensations d'inquiétude s'installant autour de lui, l'attirant et essayant de le réconforter. Il fut vaguement conscient de la porte à moustiquaire qui s'ouvrit soudainement alors que sa maman courait vers lui.

"Elle arrive", dit-il à haute voix. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau alors que sa maman l'atteignait. Elle saisit son bras tordu anormalement, une expression sombre sur le visage. "Elle est là maintenant", murmura Stiles. "Je vais aller bien, parce qu'elle est là."

_D'accord, alors c'est bon._

Et puis la voix disparut.

-

Quand il rentra de l'hôpital, il portait un plâtre, et la douleur aigüe dans son bras n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir grâce aux analgésiques qu’il avait reçu. Son père avait commandé une pizza à emporter pour le dîner en guise de consolation. Dans toute l'excitation que sa chute avait créée, personne n'avait eu le temps de préparer un vrai repas. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il avait obtenu le droit de ne pas aller à l'école ! Dans l'ensemble, il commençait à penser que le fait de se casser le bras était peut-être une bonne chose.

Il n'avait pas repensé à la voix étrange pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il était couché dans son lit, regardant les étoiles phosphorescentes que sa maman avait collé au plafond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait eu personne là-bas, mais il _savait_ qu'il avait entendu quelque chose.

"Bonjour ?" Dit-il, à voix basse, "Es-tu toujours là?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Rien. Stiles ne se découragea pas pour autant. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, il était obstiné, crédule et insouciant. Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne devait pas continuer d'essayer.

"Je me suis cassé le bras", murmura-t-il doucement dans le silence de la pièce, "C'est pourquoi ça faisait si mal".

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut rien. Et puis...

 _Je me suis cassé le doigt une fois,_ dit la voix. _Ca a aussi fait mal._

C'était une belle voix. Il l'aimait bien. Douce et prudente, mais aussi amicale. Elle résonnait dans son esprit, le réchauffait et le faisait se sentir plein d'espoir à l'intérieur.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, souriant. "Quel est ton nom ?"

 _Derek,_ répondit immédiatement la voix, _quelle est le tien ?_

"Stiles", il fit une pause. "Alors, es-tu une 'personne imaginaire ou un fantôme ou quelque chose d'autre' ?"

 _Non!_ Derek semblait insulté. _Bien sûr que non._

Stiles grogna sceptiquement, "eh bien, si tu n'es pas un fantôme alors où es-tu ?"

 _Je suis une vraie personne._ _Je suis dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre._ _D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui as commencé à_ _me_ _parler_ _!_ _Comment je peux savoir si ce n'est pas toi le fantôme ?_ Le ton de Derek semblait vaguement accusateur et Stiles pouvait sentir sa frustration dans les recoins de son esprit. C'était étrange.

"Je me suis cassé le bras", dit Stiles raisonnablement, "Les fantômes ne peuvent pas se casser un bras, ils ne peuvent rien toucher. _Tout_ _le_ _monde_ sait ça !"

Derek ne répondit pas, et pendant un instant, Stiles se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas offensé. "Je peux arrêter de parler si tu veux", offrit-il à contre cœur.

Derek soupira, _Non, ça va._ _Ce livre était ennuyant de toute façon._

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et sourit.

Il parla tranquillement à Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse.

-

Il ne se posa plus de questions à ce moment-là.

Il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser.

Il était seulement un petit enfant. Parler à Derek, entendre la voix de Derek, tout cela semblait aussi naturel que de respirer.

-

Au cours des jours suivants, Stiles apprit que Derek avait neuf ans, qu'il n'aimait pas les betteraves, qu'il avait deux sœurs et qu'il vivait à l'orée d'une grande forêt. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées à se parler. Les parents de Stiles acceptaient bien la situation, même s'ils se réfèraient à Derek comme à l'ami imaginaire' de Stiles.

"Mais Maman, Derek n'est pas imaginaire !" Dit Stiles pour la millionième fois cette semaine, "c'est une vraie personne. Il m'a dit qu'il était."

"Eh bien", répondit sa mère affectueusement, "il est réel pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Stiles monta dans sa chambre en grognant de colère. La nouveauté d'avoir le bras cassé avait disparu maintenant, il était seul et il s'ennuyait. "Je ne peux rien faire parce que mon bras est cassé !" Se plaignit-il à voix haute.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai,_ répondit instantanément Derek.

"Si, c'est vrai", répondit Stiles avec force, "Dis-moi une chose que je peux faire et je te prouverai que je ne peux pas."

_Tu peux regarder la télévision_

"Pouah. J'ai regardé tout ce que je voulais voir", gémit Stiles," la télévision _m'ennuie_ donc ça ne compte pas."

Il entendit Derek soupirer, _Bien sûr que ça compte._ _Ecoute, je dois y aller, ma maman m'appelle parce que nous sortons._ _Quand je reviendrais, nous pourrons discuter ... si tu veux ?_ Il semblait désolé et plein d'espoir.

"Ouais, d'accord." Dit Stiles, se sentait un peu apaisé.

-

Ca continua. Les mois passèrent, et devinrent lentement un an, puis deux, puis trois. Stiles se fit des amis à l'école, d'abord Scott, puis Lydia, puis Danny.

De 'bons' amis, c'est comme ça que sa maman les appelait. Ca dérangeait Stiles parce que Derek était un _bon_ ami aussi. Derek était son _meilleur_ ami.

Ils parlaient tout le temps, et ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler à haute voix maintenant.

Si Stiles se concentrait, il pouvait projeter ses pensées et ses sentiments à Derek. C'est un peu comme quand on priait, sauf que Derek répondait, car Derek était _réel_ . Il le savait, parce que quand il avait sept ans, il avait convaincu sa mère de le laisser envoyer quelque chose à Derek. Il avait fait un grand dessin de lui-même debout devant sa maison avec sa maman et son papa et il avait utilisé ses crayons les plus colorés pour le colorier. Il avait gribouillé au sommet en majuscules, "Tu vois ! Je suis réel ! Bisous Stiles xx". Sa mère s'était prêtée au jeu et l'avait laissé envoyer son dessin à une adresse dans l'État de New York, c'était adresse que Derek lui avait donné. Derek l'avait bien reçu et lui avait parfaitement décrit. C'était toutes les preuves dont Stiles avait besoin. Derek était réel, et rien ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. Malheureusement, la mère de Derek ne le laissa rien envoyer en retour, ce qui était vraiment dommage. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Stiles pouvait dire quand Derek était effrayé ou en colère ou heureux ou excité, il pouvait le ressentir à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient. C'était ce qui importait. Il aimait ça, il aimait ne pas savoir où se terminait son esprit et où commençait celui de Derek.

Parfois, lui et Derek avaient de longues conversations l'un avec l'autre à l'école et Stiles n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir sa bouche, pas une seule fois. Une fois pendant qu'il était en classe, Stiles avait aidé Derek à passer un test d'orthographe, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte, à part eux deux.

Ils parlaient de _tout._ De leurs jeux préférés sur ordinateur, de pokémons, de super-héros et d'une centaine d'autres choses. Personne ne le connaissait mieux que Derek. Personne.

Ce n'était pas seulement ça, pas seulement les choses _faciles_. Stiles faisait des cauchemars, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait toujours été un enfant anxieux, et la nuit, son imagination travaillait souvent contre lui. Dans ces moments-là, quand il se réveillait à demi sanglotant et terrifié par un rêve, Derek se réveillait toujours avec lui. Il lui parlait, lui faisait des blagues et le faisait rire, il le réconfortait. Il distrayait Stiles de sa folle imagination jusqu'à ce qu'il s’endorme à nouveau, les bras enserrant son oreiller.

C'était vraiment génial d'avoir un ami comme Derek.

Sauf...

Sauf que le Stiles plus âgé commença à se rendre compte que la relation que lui et Derek entretenaient n'était pas tout à fait normale.

Personne d’autre ne semblait partager ce que lui et Derek avait. Bien sûr, Scott avait une amie imaginaire appelée Harley, mais Harley était juste… imaginaire. Scott ne pouvait pas l’entendre lui parler, ne ressentait pas ce qu’elle ressentait. Ce n’était pas la même chose. (Scott s'offensa quand Stiles essaya de lui expliquer ça, ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant deux jours, c’était affreux.)

Quand il avait six ans, ses parents pensait que son amitié ‘imaginaire’ avec Derek était mignonne, mais après un moment, ils commencèrent à se lasser. A présent, ils ne voulaient plus entendre ce que Derek disait ou ce que Derek pensait. Leurs expressions se crispaient, leurs sourires demeuraient faux quand il mentionnait le nom de Derek. Ils pensaient que Derek était une phase, quelque chose pour lequel Stiles était à présent trop vieux. Stiles commença à faire attention à ce qu’il disait, essayant sciemment de ne pas évoquer le nom de Derek dans les conversations. Parfois cependant, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Parfois, le nom de Derek lui échappait parce que la bouche de Stiles avait toujours été trop rapide pour que son cerveau ait le temps de penser à ce qu’il disait.

Il avait douze ans maintenant. Il était assis à table, dinant avec ses parents quand tout avait commencé à mal tourner.

“Comment s’est passé ta journée, mon chéri ?” Demanda sa mère.

“C’était bien, Scott et moi avons travaillé sur notre projet de science, Mme Jackman veut que nous fassions cette chose où on fait pousser de la moisissure sur différentes types d’aliments. Scott dit que c’est dégoutant, mais je pense que c’était plutôt cool. Quoi qu’il en soit, Derek dit qu’il a dû faire la même expérience quand il était-”

Les mots moururent dans la gorge, l’expression de sa mère était pleine de pitié et presque… triste. Une petite ride se forma sur le front de son père.

“Ca n’a pas d’importance,” dit rapidement Stiles, “C’est juste vraiment cool.”

Plus tard ce soir-là, il écouta, du haut de l’escaliers, ses parents parler de lui.

“Je pensais qu’il était passé à autre chose depuis le temps, Claudia,” dit son père, d’un ton dur. “La plupart des enfants de douze ans ne discutent plus avec leur ami imaginaire.”

“Ca ne fait de mal à personne !” répliqua sa mère, impuissante.

“S’il acceptait que Derek est imaginaire je veux bien, mais il parle de lui comme s’il était réel. Comme s’ils avaient de vraies conversations l’un avec l’autre. Ce n’est pas normal.”

“C’est simplement un enfant très intelligent avec une imagination très activ-”

Le reste de leur conversation se perdit tandis que la porte du salon se fermait.

Cette nuit là, Stiles se sentit agité et mal à l’aise.

“Der !” Marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

 _Qu’est-ce qu’y a ?_ La voix de Derek était lente et ensommeillée, son esprit était encore confus d’avoir été réveillé et ce sentiment se faufilait jusqu’à Stiles à travers leur lien, ce qui le rendait léthargique aussi. Stiles baîlla.

“Est-ce que tu parles de moi ? A d’autres personnes ?”

Il y eut un long silence.

 _J’en avais l’habitude_ , admit Derek, _mais je ne le fais plus maintenant._

“Je pense que mon père s’inquiète que je sois fou,” avoua Stiles, “ils pensent tous les deux que tu n’es pas réel”. Il passa une main sur son visage, “Des fois, _je_ pense que tu n’es pas réel.”

_Je comprends. Il y a des moments où je pense que tu n’es pas réel non plus. Mais j’ai toujours le dessin que tu m’as envoyé, donc je sais que tu dois l’être. Je sais que tu l’es._

“Attends une minute, parfois tu penses que je n’existe pas ?” dit Stiles, un peu offensé.

 _Euh, oui et donc ? Tu penses que tu as le droit de douter de_ mon existence _, mais pas l’inverse ?_

“Yep !” déclara Stiles, insistant sur le ‘p’. “Je ne peux pas croire que la voix dans ma tête pense que je n’existe pas. Ca, c’est vraiment fou.”

 _Tu es un idiot_ , rit Derek. _En plus, tu es la voix dans ma tête, tu te rappelles ?_

Stiles pouvait sentir l’amusement de Derek, léchant les bords de sa conscience, le traversant comme un câlin réconfortant.

“On devrait se voir,” dit Stiles, “si tu es réel et tout, on devrait se retrouver quelque part et le prouver.”

 _Comment ?_ Il pouvait entendre Derek grogner en dérision. _Tu viens juste d’avoir douze ans, je n’ai pas encore quinze ans. Tes parents ne croient pas que j’existe et ma famille ne pense pas que tu existe. On vit à l’opposé l’un de l’autre, chacun à un bout du pays. Quel est ton plan, petit génie ?_

“Je ne sais pas; je vais réfléchir à quelque chose.” Poser comme ça, cela semblait être une tâche impossible.

 _Un jour_ , dit Derek, _quand nous serons plus vieux, on se retrouvera quelque part et je te prouverai que je suis réel. Je te montrerai ton dessin et tu sauras que c’est moi._ C’est ce qu’il disait toujours quand Stiles commençait à parler d’organiser une rencontre.

“Tu dis toujours ça,” grommela-t-il. “D’accord, mais je pense que je vais arrêter de parler de toi aux autres, sinon mes parents vont m’envoyer chez un psy.”

 _J’ai dû le faire_ , avoua Derek, _personne ne comprenait et je ne…_

“Voulais pas que les gens pensent que tu étais fou ?” Finit Stiles pour lui.

 _Ouais_ , soupira Derek.

L’estomac de Stiles se serra et son humeur se dégrada. Il était certain que Derek était réel. Aussi bonne que son imagination l’était, elle ne l’était pas assez pour inventer Derek, et il ne voulait pas garder Derek comme un sombre secret, il était trop important pour ça ; mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses parents pensent qu’il était fou.

“On peut toujours se parler malgré tout, pas vrai ?” dit-il, sa voix se brisa, “Même si tu n’es qu’un simple fragment de mon imagination ?”

 _Hé, je serais toujours là pour toi_ , dit gentiment Derek, _même si tu n’es qu’un simple fragment de mon imagination !_

Stiles éclata de rire, il pouvait sentir la façon dont Derek permettait au lien de s’ouvrir, de s’épanouir, et d’envoyer du réconfort à travers lui, ce qui le réchauffait de l’intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment quelqu’un pouvait vivre sans ça.

-

Lentement, sa relation avec Derek commença à changer. Ce fut subtil, au début. Il continua de lui parler, mais il ne parlait plus de lui à présent. A personne. Pas même à Scott.

La vie de Derek devint plus chargée et il avait moins de temps pour Stiles. Il avait beaucoup plus de travail scolaire à fournir, et il avait rejoint l’équipe de basketball de son école. Il avait même un petite-amie. Cela faisait apparaître un sentiment d'inconfort en Stiles. Il n’aimait pas y penser, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ils prenaient toujours du temps l’un pour l’autre, se contactant à des moments particuliers de la journée. Ils discutaient tous les soirs, une fois Stiles bien border dans son lit.

Ils seraient amis pour toujours. Stiles était sûr de ça.

-

Stiles venait tout juste d’avoir treize ans quand sa mère tomba malade. Démence fronto-temporale. C’est comme ça qu’ils l’appelaient, la chose insidieuse qui faisait doucement son chemin dans l’esprit de sa mère et qui lui volait des parties d’elle. C’était venu comme un voleur dans la nuit, et chaque jour, des petits fragments d’elle disparaissaient. Au début, c’était des petites choses, elle n’arrivait plus à se rappeler où elle avait posé ses clefs, ou sa montre. Le prénom de Stiles disparut de son esprit. C’était sur le bout de sa langue, mais sur le moment, elle n’arrivait plus à s’en souvenir.

Au début, elle se moquait de sa propre étourderie. La démence était agressive cependant, dévorant voracement ses souvenirs. Bientôt, elle ne rappela plus ce que ses clés étaient censées ouvrir, ou comment lire l’heure sur la montre qu’elle ne trouvait plus. Très vite ensuite, elle ne fut plus capable de reconnaître son mari, ou ses parents, ou Stiles. La démence la consommait de l’intérieur. Elle était de plus en plus perdue chaque jour, et il n’y avait rien que Stiles pouvait faire pour l’aider.

Il se referma sur lui-même. Il passait moins de temps avec ses amis à l’école. Tout tournait autour de la maladie de sa mère.

Il ne contactait plus Derek aussi souvent. Il le voulait mais il avait peur. Il mentionna que sa mère était malade mais minimisa la situation et ne rentra pas dans les détails.

Le truc c’était qu’il regardait sa mère perdre la tête juste devant ses yeux, et Stiles n’arrivait pas à faire taire la peur tenace et persistante que Derek n’était pas une vraie personne qui vivait quelque part au nord de New York. Il avait peur que Derek soit un symptôme, un signe que son propre esprit était contaminé, et non pas un réel garçon. Cette pensée le gardait éveillé la nuit.

-

La nuit où sa mère mourut, il était à ses côtés. Son père avait été appelé sur une affaire.

Stiles agrippait sa main fermement, mais ses yeux étaient vides, elle n’avait aucune idée de qui il était. Quand son coeur finit par s’arrêter, les machines émirent un long bip et la chambre fut envahie de docteurs et d’infirmières. Son coeur faisait mal. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et se roula en boule dans un coin en sanglotant. Le chagrin lui donnait l’impression d’être coupé en deux. Presque immédiatement, il put sentir Derek prendre contact avec lui à travers leur lien. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude l’envelopper, se précipitant en lui comme une vague.

 _Stiles !_ La voix de Derek était agitée dans son esprit, _Stiles ! Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ?_

Il ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait pas de mots, juste cette douleur sans nom dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas partir.

_Stiles ! Parle-moi, s’il te plaît !_

La voix de Derek était anxieuse, suppliante. Stiles s’enroula davantage sur lui-même, ses larmes l’étouffant.

“Laisse-moi tranquille !” Sanglota-t-il. Il poussa la voix de Derek hors de son esprit et repoussa le lien comme il ne l’avait jamais fait avant. Il ne pouvait pas parler maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas gérer le poids de l’inquiétude de quelqu’un d’autre. Même celui de Derek.

C’était trop.

Tout était trop.

Melissa McCall le trouva là quelques heures plus tard, toujours blotti dans ce petit coin. Ses larmes s’étaient taries. Elle enroula une couverture autour de lui et le prit dans ses bras. C’était le genre de câlin réconfortant et chaleureux que les mamans étaient censées donner. Le genre de câlin qu’il n’avait pas eu de la part de sa propre mère depuis un an. Le genre de câlin qu’il n’aurait plus jamais de la part de sa mère. Il la repoussa loin de lui.

Son père arriva à l'hôpital et ils rentrèrent finalement à la maison. Une maison pleines de souvenirs et de fantômes d’une autre vie.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit dans le lit de son père, s’accrochant fermement à lui. C’était la première fois qu’il dormait dans le lit de ses parents depuis qu’il n’était plus un petit garçon.

Il n’essaya pas de prendre contact avec Derek. Il pouvait le sentir pousser dans un coin de son esprit, essayant de se reconnecter à lui, mais Stiles le fit taire.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

En ce moment, dans sa tête, il n’y avait de la place que pour le vif chagrin qui le consumait. Il resta au lit pendant deux jours. Il ne mangeait pas. Il ne dormait pas. La nuit, il enfonçait sa tête dans l’un des anciens pulls de sa mère, cherchant l’odeur de son parfum. Quand il finit par se lever, il erra dans la maison comme un fantôme, s’arrêtant devant chaque photo d’elle, jouant négligemment avec ses bijoux, écoutant ses morceaux de musique préférés. Sa mort était comme une blessure ouverte, et à chaque fois qu’il sentait que cela commençait à cicatriser, il y touchait pour pouvoir sentir la douleur à nouveau. Il avait besoin de garder la plaie ouverte, de garder la douleur vive. Il avait peur que s’il ne ressentait plus cette douleur, il commencerait à l’oublier.

Derek essaya de lui parler, mais sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus jusqu’à ce que finalement, elle disparaisse complètement.

-

Son père retourna au travail.

Il retourna à l’école. Ses amis restaient avec lui, incertains du comportement à adopter et le poussant à faire son deuil. Ils voulaient l’aider mais ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et il ne voulait pas rien entendre de toute façon. Il commença à sécher des cours. C’était plus facile de faire ça que d’essayer et de faire semblant d’être normal pour les apaiser.

Il ne serait plus jamais normal.

Il ne l’avait jamais été.

Il passait ses journées à vagabonder dans la forêt, s’asseyant sous les arbres, ou faisant des ricochets sur le lac.

-

Cela faisait trois mois qu’elle était morte. C’était un mardi et il était assis sous un arbre tordu dans la forêt. Il devrait être à l’école, mais il séchait les cours à nouveau. C’est quand il essaya finalement de contacter Derek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C’était juste arrivé. Malgré tout, cette habitude était toujours enracinée, l’instinct de vouloir parler à Derek était toujours là. Il lui parla avant même de prendre conscience de ce qu’il faisait.

“Ma mère est morte,” dit-il à voix haute. C’était la première fois qu’il disait ces mots, et il retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de Derek.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et un sentiment de panique s’insinua en lui.

Il s’attendait à _quelque chose_. Que Derek dise quelque chose de compatissant ou de réconfortant, ou même une remarque amère parce que Stiles l’avait fait taire. A la place, il n’y avait qu’un silence retentissant.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il ressentait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n’était pas de l’indifférence ou de la colère ou une douleur écrasante.

De la peur.

“Derek ?” Dit-il à nouveau, la voix tremblante, “ma mère est morte.”

Rien. Il poussa contre le lien, ce lien qui était là depuis qu’il avait six ans mais il ne ressentait rien. Le sentiment de panique augmenta dans sa poitrine.

“Derek ?”

“Derek !” Essaya-t-il à nouveau, allant jusqu’à l’extrémité de son esprit pour essayer d’attraper un fragment de la conscience de Derek.

Mais il n’y avait rien.

Juste de l’obscurité.

Du vide.

Il était seul.

“Derek ?!” Hurla-t-il dans le calme de la forêt. “Où es-tu ?”

Il ne reçut aucune réponse à l’exception du vent dans les arbres.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Stiles fondit en larmes.

-

Il apprit à vivre sans sa mère.

Il apprit à vivre sans Derek.

C’était difficile de dire lequel lui manquait le plus.

Des preuves de la présence de sa mère étaient présentes tout autour de lui, la maison familiale était remplie de souvenirs d’elle, et c’était douloureux mais aussi réconfortant. Elle était réelle. Tangible. Il pouvait encore la sentir avec lui quand il essayait de faire son plat préféré, ou quand il entendait à la radio cette chanson ringarde qu’elle adorait, celle dont il connaissait les paroles par coeur. C’était comme si elle faisait attention à lui. Doucement, il appris à apprécier ces petits moments.

Ils étaient une douleur réconfortante.

Il ne l’avait pas oublié.

Il ne l'oublierai pas.

C’était différent avec Derek. Il n’avait aucune preuve que Derek existait en dehors de son esprit. Il n’y avait personne avec qui il pouvait en parler. Personne qui croyait que Derek était réel. Merde, parfois Stiles n’y croyait pas non plus. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il avait été des souvenirs, mais plus le temps passait, et plus ils commençaient à ressembler à des rêves. Il avait l’habitude de sentir la présence constante de Derek. Il s’était habitué à sentir les émotions de Derek influencées les siennes. Tout avait disparu maintenant, et il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela avait été vrai.

A la fin, il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire pour sa propre santé mentale. Il essaya de faire disparaître Derek de son esprit.

Cela ne fonctionna pas.

Il lui manquait profondément. C’était comme si quelqu’un lui avait arraché le coeur, mais curieusement, il était toujours là, survivant et personne d’autre n’avait remarqué la plaie grande ouverte.

-

Il s’en sortit. Lui et son père faisaient au mieux. S’occuper l’un de l’autre leur donnait le but dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre un jour de plus. Lentement, Stiles commença à se réconcilier avec le monde, il allait voir un thérapeute. Il parlait beaucoup de sa mère. Il parlait de Derek aussi. Il lui avait dit que Derek était un ami qui avait déménagé juste au moment où sa mère était morte. Elle était compatissante et c’était agréable d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui il pouvait vraiment parler de Derek.

Les années passèrent, il s’en sortait bien à l’école, il s’était mis au travail et il s’était remis sur les rails. Il fut même en compétition avec Lydia pour le rôle de major de promo, bien que ce soit elle qui l’eut à la fin.

Ses notes étaient bonnes, plus que bonnes même. Elles étaient excellentes. Il avait le choix pour l’université et son père avait été vraiment fier quand Stiles avait finalement choisi et avait été accepté à Columbia. New York. D’une certaine manière, il l’avait choisi pour pouvoir se sentir un peu plus proche de Derek. Il passa sa première année à Furnald Hall _(résidence universitaire principalement occupé par des étudiants en première année à Columbia)_. Il se concentra sur son travail scolaire et trouva un travail en tant que serveur dans un petit café pour payer les factures. Sa chambre universitaire commençait à ressembler à chez lui, il remplit les murs de photos de son père, de sa mère, de Scott, de Lydia et de de Danny. La seule personne qui n’avait pas de photo était Derek.

Il pensait encore à Derek, même maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

Il continuait de lui parler tous les soirs, lui racontant sa journée et faisant semblant que Derek écoutait.

C’était bizarre.

Il savait que c’était bizarre.

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise, même après tout ce temps. Derek était marqué dans son esprit, de la même manière que l’était sa mère. A l’exception qu’avec sa mère, il avait tourné la page alors que Derek avait simplement disparu sans même qu’il l’ait réalisé. Il y pensait parfois, comment la connection entre eux s’était créée après qu’il se soit cassé le bras, et comment elle avait disparu quand le chagrin lui avait brisé le coeur.

Parfois, il était assis devant son ordinateur et laissait ses doigts planer au-dessus du clavier. Il pensait parfois à taper le nom de Derek et à le chercher. Il était tenté d’essayer et d’assembler les quelques indices qu’il avait à propos de lui, pour voir s’il pouvait le trouver.

Mais il ne l’avait pas fait.

Il ne pouvait pas.

L’idée que Derek n’ait jamais été réel le terrifiait. Il avait décidé qu’il pouvait vivre avec ses questions, avec le fait de ne pas savoir. Il s’accrochait à l’espoir qu’un jour peut-être, ils se croiseraient par hasard. C’était plus facile à vivre que d’avoir le souvenir de Derek lui être arraché en ayant la preuve que ce n’était qu’un mensonge.

Ne pas savoir était un acte de bonté.

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il se disait à lui-même quand il s’enfonçait dans le travail et qu’il essayait de ne pas se sentir complètement seul.

-

C’était une longue journée au café où il travaillait. Il y avait une longue file d’attente ce matin, une des machines à expresso était tombée en panne et l’épingle de son badge s’était décroché, donc il avait dû en voler un dans le panier des vieux badges appartenant aux anciens employés, parce qu’il n’était pas autorisé à travailler sans en porter un. Puis pour ajouter à tout ça, Erica était tombée malade et il se retrouvait à faire un deuxième service parce qu’il avait besoin d’argent.

Il était presque neuf heures du soir quand un gars passa la porte. Il n’y avait pratiquement personne d’autre dans le café, donc Stiles le remarqua immédiatement. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le faire. Le gars faisait à peu près sa taille mais était en plus large, avec des cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et des yeux verts étonnants. Il avait l’air de sortir tout droit d’un magazine GQ, et Stiles sentit le désir monter en lui.

Il essaya de ne pas le fixer alors que l’homme levait les yeux vers le menu, mais c’était difficile de ne pas jeter un coup d’oeil de sous ses cils.

“Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?” Demanda-t-il.

“Un macchiato,” répondit l’homme, avec un petit sourire.

Stiles s’occupa à préparer la boisson, parfaitement conscient que l’homme regardait chacun de ses mouvements. Il sourit nerveusement alors qu’il plaçait la boisson devant lui.

Le gars posa quelques billets sur le comptoir. Il prit le café, jeta un coup d’oeil au badge de Stiles et lui sourit, “Merci, Isaac.”

“Oh, euh, m-mon prénom n’est pas-” bredouilla Stiles, mais c’était trop tard. L’homme était déjà parti.

“Derek,” marmonna-t-il, “je viens juste de rencontrer l’homme que je veux épouser, et il pense que mon nom est Isaac. Putain de vie de merde. Sérieusement.”

Derek ne répondit pas. Il ne le faisait jamais.

-

L’homme vint le jour suivant et celui d’après. Il continuait de sourire à Stiles, continuait de l’appeler Isaac et il commandait toujours un macchiato. Il avait tendance à venir le soir, quand c’était le plus calme. Stiles voulait trouver le courage de lui parler, peut-être même de l’inviter à sortir, mais il était nerveux.

L’homme était déloyalement attirant. Stiles était contrarié d’à quel point il était attirant. C’était excessif. Personne ne devrait être aussi attirant dans la vraie vie. Et pourtant, cet homme continuait de venir, continuait d’essayer de faire la conversation, de lui sourire d’une manière qui faisait rater un battement au coeur de Stiles. Aussi improbable que cela paraissait, Stiles commençait à penser qu’il avait peut-être une chance.

“Il me détourne de mon travail, Der,” se murmurait-il à lui-même, alors qu’il s’asseyait tout seul dans sa chambre un soir, essayant d’écrire. “J’essayerais de te décrire à quoi il ressemble mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, excepté que c’en est très éprouvant. Je suis censé rendre cet essai demain et je ne l’ai pas écrit parce que je suis trop occupé à penser à son sourire. C’est une foutu tragédie.”

Derek resta silencieux, comme d’habitude.

-

Ce week-end, Stiles échangea exprès son service avec Boyd pour pouvoir être au café pour le service du soir. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il devait travailler avec Erica, qui est une véritable menace, mais c’était un prix qu’il était prêt à payer.

Erica se trouvait à la caisse quand le gars sexy passa enfin la porte. “Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous boire aujourd’hui ?” Ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir alors qu’il commençait à préparer le lait pour le macchiato.

“Un macchiato,” dit le gars. Stiles jeta un coup d’oeil derrière lui et attrapa l’homme en train de le fixer. Il se retourna vers la machine à expression, se mordant la lèvre en souriant.

Erica les regarda l’un après l’autre, un air calculateur sur le visage, puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur leur client. “Alors,” dit-elle, “je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant, vous devez être nouveau. Quel est votre nom, mon mignon ?”

Stiles faisait bouillir le lait pour le macchiato et essayait de ne pas trop avoir l’air d’écouter leur conversation.

“Je suis déjà venu. Isaac me connait. Pas vrai ?” Stiles rencontra son regard et l’homme sourit, “Je m’appelle Derek.”

Stiles laissa échapper le pichet de lait qu’il tenait, en état de choc, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Il se tenait là, la bouche grande ouverte de façon peu séduisante. Derek et Erica le fixaient.

“Putain, Stiles,” marmonna Erica, “Va chercher une serpillière et nettoie tout ça.”

Stiles se sauva dans l’arrière-boutique et s’enferma dans la réserve, les mains tremblantes et les paumes transpirant horriblement.

“Derek est un prénom commun,” marmonna pour lui-même Stiles. “C’est simplement le choc, c’est tout. Il y a des milliers de différents Derek dans le monde. Des centaines seulement à New York. Si Derek existe vraiment, il n’y a aucune chance que ce soit lui. C’est impossible. L’univers n’est pas aussi gentil.”

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en tremblant, et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

“Ce n’est pas lui, ce n’est pas lui,” chantonnait-il, “ce n’est pas lui.”

Il avait l’impression que quelqu’un avait fait un trou dans sa poitrine. C’était pathétique, il était pathétique, d’être aussi affecté par la simple mention de ce nom.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de la réserve.

“Je sors dans une minute, Erica !” Cria-t-il.

 _Ce n’est pas lui, ce n’est pas lui, ce n’est pas lui_ , pensa-t-il. _Calme-toi putain, parce que ce n’est PAS lui._

“Stiles ?”

C’était lui.

Derek.

Le Derek du café évidemment, pas… pas le Derek de Stiles.

Ce n’était pas...ce qu’il voulait dire.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever, et il ouvrit la porte de la réserve.

Derek se trouvait dans l’embrasure de la porte, le regardant avec une expression que Stiles n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. “Stiles,” répéta-t-il, avec la même douce voix.

“Désolé,” dit Stiles, “Je n’avais pas l’intention de renverser votre lait là-bas, j’ai juste-”

“Tu t’appelle Stiles,” dit Derek, le contemplant minutieusement. “ _Stiles_.”

“Ouais ! Je veux dire, ce n’est pas Isaac, j’étais… Mon badge s’est cassé et j’ai dû en prendre un au hasard donc…”

Stiles enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sourit d’un air gêné.

Derek tendit lentement sa main. Il toucha le bras de Stiles, les doigts tremblants, cinq petits points de contact qui enflammèrent la peau de Stiles. Derek inspira profondément, “Stiles ! C’est toi. C’est vraiment toi ! Ca doit être toi. Combien de personnes nommées Stiles existent dans le monde ?” Il laissa échapper un son qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un rire ou un sanglot. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. “Putain ! Je ne peux pas y croire, Stiles, c’est vraiment toi !” Derek s’avança brusquement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Stiles n’était pas préparé pour ça. Il trébucha un petit peu, mais Derek maintint droit tout en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Stiles et le serra fortement contre lui, “ Putain, Stiles ! Je pensais que tu étais mort,” murmura Derek dans son cou, et il y avait des larmes, de vraies larmes qui mouillaient le col du t-shirt de Stiles. “Je pensais que tu étais mort.”

C’était beaucoup trop de choses à assimiler, Stiles se dégagea de l’étreinte d’ours de Derek. “Derek ?” demanda-t-il, sa voix craqua sous l’émotion. “ _Derek_ , Derek ?”

Derek hocha la tête.

“Tu- Je- Je ne t’ai pas inventé ?”

Derek secoua la tête, “Non ! Non…” Son expression s’éclaircit. “Oh mon dieu ! Je peux te le prouver, j’ai toujours ça, regarde !” Il sortit son portefeuille et en sortit doucement une vieille feuille de papier pliée. Elle était molle et usée d’avoir été beaucoup manipulée. Il l’a tendit à Stiles avec respect.

Stiles la prit et l’ouvrit avec précaution. C’était son dessin. Celui qu’il avait dessiné des années plus tôt, et qui le représentait avec son papa et sa maman, debout devant leur maison et souriant joyeusement. Les mots ‘Tu vois ! J’existe ! Bisous, Stiles xx’ étaient gribouillés, dans sa propre écriture, en haut de la feuille, exactement comme il s’en souvenait. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

“Tu as gardé ça ?” dit-il, pas franchement capable d’y croire.

Derek hocha la tête, “En partie, pour me souvenir de toi et aussi parce que je gardais l’espoir que j’avais tort et que tu allais bien.” Il baissa la tête timidement, “Si nous nous rencontrions un jour, je voulais être capable de te prouver que j’étais ton Derek.”

Stiles se lança dans les bras de Derek, le renversant presque à cause de la force de calin.

“Tu m’as manqué,” murmura-t-il. “Oh mon dieu, tu m’as manqué et je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire taire, mais ma mère est morte et j’étais tellement perdu. Je me suis éloigné de tout et quand j’ai voulu te retrouver, je n’y suis pas arriver. Je suis désolé. Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé.”

“Hé, c’est bon, Stiles, ça va.” Derek se pencha en arrière, “Nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous nous retrouvons toujours.” Il posa son front contre celui de Stiles, et  souffla. “Nous nous retrouverons toujours.”

Stiles ferma les yeux et sourit.

 

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_

_and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_


End file.
